


hanchul | dumped

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [63]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario Prompt: "One of them has been dumped and they meet at a bar and the dumped one is probably absolutely wasted out of their mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | dumped

Heechul has seen this coming for months now. She complained all the time about what a terrible boyfriend he was and frankly, he had to agree with her. But he’d warned her about that from the start and, once he realized that he might actually care for this girl more than he expected, he tried to be better. But that wasn’t good enough for her. He wasn’t good enough for her, or so she told him. Heechul had a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, but she had flown out of his apartment and out of his life before he had the chance to speak. He collapsed onto the couch and let his brain run through a variety of emotions: anger, freedom, denial, betrayal, sadness, and finally, an overwhelming desire to get completely smashed. He pulled himself up off the couch to check the fridge, but it was devoid of alcohol. Heechul smashed his fist into the countertop and cursed loudly. He stepped over Cherry on the way out the door and yelled something about being back later. He slammed the door shut, leaving the cats to wonder what had gone wrong.

Heechul trudged through the gross autumn rain to the convenience store, cursing everyone and everything in his way. He’d pulled his hood up over his head to avoid the rain, but he was getting soaked anyways. He grabbed for as many bottles of soju as he could carry and shoved a few bills at the cashier before sloshing through the growing puddles on the potholed road leading back to his apartment. He had to set down the alcohol to find press the numbers on the keypad, but before he could finish, he heard a familiar voice call out in very accented Korean, “Need a hand?”

Heechul turned to see Han Geng, bundled in some name brand windbreaker and a scarf (“I thought you’re from where it’s always cold!” “I hated it, remember?”). He held a duty free bag in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. “What…” he started to ask, but the words died on his tongue. He didn’t care why; all he cared was that Geng was here now. “Key in the password.”

“Same as the old one?”

“Yeah.”

Han Geng reached out to press the buttons and the door clicked open. They made their way into the apartment to find both cats wandering around the kitchen, as if waiting for Heechul’s return. Upon seeing Han Geng, Heebum ignored Heechul completely and made a beeline for his old friend, rubbing up against Han Geng’s legs and failing to pretend he’s not elated.

“Why so much alcohol?” Han Geng asked. “Party?”

“Breakup,” Heechul grunted. He grabbed the nearest bottle and started to chug.

Han Geng didn’t need ask for specifics, and Heechul didn’t give them. There were so many unanswered questions between the two, but it didn’t matter. For a moment, things were like they were before: just the two of them, drinking in their room, holing away from the world outside.

Partway through their third bottles, Heechul started to talk. “She dumped me." 

“Did you love her?”

Heechul shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Her loss.”

“Yeah.” A pause. “Why are you here?”

“Filming,” Han Geng replied. Heebum sat curled in his lap, letting Han Geng stroke his ears. “But I didn’t know until yesterday and forgot to tell you.”

There was another long pause. That was the thing Heechul liked about Han Geng: he didn’t talk just to hear himself speak. He chose his words… somewhat poorly when using Korean, but the meaning was always there. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah.”

Heechul drowsed off before Han Geng. He gently lifted him off the hardwood floor and set him on the bed, before kicking off his slippers and settling down beside him. He could feel the warmth of Heechul’s slender frame against his back and a familiar feeling washed over him.

The feeling of something so welcoming and familiar that it almost felt just like home. 

Han Geng slipped into sleep as Heechul shifted beside him. Heechul rolled over, his nose in Han Geng’s back, and breathed deeply. Han Geng smelled like alcohol and airports and a bit of sweat, but Heechul didn’t care. The cats did, however, and decided to sleep elsewhere instead of sleeping in between Heechul’s legs.


End file.
